Answer to a prayer
by Wraith Girl 2005
Summary: Sadly, my Beta first wrote this, but had no idea what on Earth she was doing. I gave it a couple of tiny changes, and did the one thing that she forgot to do.
1. 1

_Sin was a creature that didn't care who it killed, as long as it could kill them. The people of Spira prayed to Yevon for the deaths to end, and for ten years at a time, they would. But right after those ten years were over, they would start again. It was time for them to stop once and for all. But it would take two people from their history to do it._

(1,000 years in the past)

Tidus awoke when he heard Metea-Tempest banging on his door. "Hey, rise and shine in there! We've got a game tonight and I'll be damned if you're going to miss it! We're the star players on the team, for shit's sake!" Tidus laughed and got up. Grabbing a quick shower, he raced to the breakfast table where Metea-Tempest was putting down plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "It's about time. I've gotta get the other sacks of lazy bones up. Do me a favor and pour the juice." Tidus gaped. He was still wearing nothing more than a towel. Making sure that it would slip off, Tidus went and grabbed the juice glasses and poured juice for the team. It was better to give in to what Metea-Tempest wanted rather than fight with her. At 5' 11 ½", Metea-Tempest was the tallest on the Blitzball team, and the toughest to get along with. One of the stars of the Zanarkand Abes, Metea-Tempest ate, breathed and slept Blitzball, and made sure that her team did the same. Tidus wondered why he was Captain of the team. Even though she was just Co-Captain, Metea-Tempest acted as if she were the Captain. Proof of this was the fact that the entire team lived at the house that her mother had left her. Metea-Tempest was now herding players into the kitchen. Glancing at Tidus, she said, "Go, get dressed and get your ass out here."

"Yes, ma'am." Tidus gave her a salute and ducked when a Blitzball came flying at his head. He hurried into his room and threw on his usual outfit. When he was back at the table, grace was said and every one started stuffing their faces. Metea-Tempest, who was a Vegetarian, shook her head as she watched her friends eat. Tidus looked up at her and said, "You wanna go and practice that move we came up with?"

"Why not? But let's not practice at the stadium, okay? It's kinda like bad luck."

"Just this once. It's not gonna kill anyone!" Tidus complained. After a moment, Metea-Tempest nodded, agreeing with him.

After three hours of practice, Tidus dragged Metea-Tempest off for something to eat. When they were finished, Tidus asked her, "Heard from your dad?"

"Not a word. I don't think he's speaking to me."

"I envy you."

"Why?"

"At least your old man didn't take off the way mine did."

"He's out there, Tidus. I just know it." Metea-Tempest looked at him. "You can't give up hope."

"As long as you don't." Tidus knew that it would make Metea-Tempest back off. With a groan, Metea-Tempest stood and hurried toward the door. Tidus paid the check and left with her. He thought about what Metea-Tempest was trying to tell him. Jecht was alive and would return home. Tidus stopped caring. Jecht had abandoned his family and was never coming back. As the two neared the stadium, Tidus saw something that he knew would make Metea-Tempest smile. A group of fans stood waiting for the stars of the team to arrive. Two boys hurried forward, one carrying a Blitzball. "Can you sign this for us?"

"Sure." Tidus and Metea-Tempest took turns signing it. As they signed for others, both were flirted with. They were about to walk off when a group of kids yelled, "Teach us how to Blitz!"

"We will..." Tidus was about to say 'after the game.' But a voice told him, "You can't do it then." So, instead, he finished with, "Tomorrow." The kids grinned at each other, happy that the Captain and Co-Captain of their favorite team would teach them how to play. Just as Tidus and Metea-Tempest turned to go, it seemed that time was standing still. Looking at each other, Tidus and Metea-Tempest spotted the little boy that was just standing there, calm as if nothing were wrong. He shocked both of them by saying, "It will begin soon." He then vanished and everything went back to normal. Metea-Tempest shook her head and the two hurried toward the stadium.

As they waited for the game to start, Tidus was perched next to Metea-Tempest, meditating. Metea-Tempest was a practicing Zen student. Her mother had given her the name Metea-Tempest because, just like her daughter, it had two different sides. Metea meant 'gentle' while Tempest meant 'storm'. Tidus never understood how a storm could be gentle. But that was before meeting Metea-Tempest. She taught him how to meditate and how to relax before a game. Together, they came up with game strategies that beat any opponent that came their way. She also knew the one thing that always escaped him. She knew the Jecht Shot. No matter how many times she tried to teach it to him, Tidus couldn't learn it. So, she did the next best thing, she found a way for **_both_** of them to perform it at the same time. As the Blitzball field started to rise, Tidus shook himself from his thoughts and stood. Metea-Tempest was standing, her eyes on the crowd. She was looking for her family. Her older brother promised that when he was at a game, he would hold up a bright pink and purple sign that had electric blue writing. The colors would be the same as Metea-Tempest's hair and eyes. The pupils of her eyes were cat-like, mysterious, surrounded by electric blue. Tidus had been afraid of her when they first met. But Metea-Tempest proved herself time and time again. When the playing field was filled with water, Tidus and Metea-Tempest turned to each other. "For friendship." Tidus held out his hand.

"For teamwork." Metea-Tempest clasped his hand with her own.

"For the game!" They both yelled.

During the game the score was tied. Metea-Tempest ducked as Tidus nailed an opponent so hard that he was tossed out of the water. Tidus smirked as he crossed his arms. Metea-Tempest gave the signal and Tidus nodded. After Metea-Tempest tossed the ball so hard that it fly up and out of the water, together they followed it. Both did a back flip. It was at the curve of the flips that they saw it. A large ball of water was forming over the ocean nearby. From the water came what looked like bolts of energy. Tidus grabbed a support beam at the last second with one hand, and Metea-Tempest with the other. Under them the bolts hit the water, evaporating it in seconds. Both teams fell to their deaths. Metea-Tempest stared down at the sight in horror before looking up at Tidus. "Don't let me fall!"

"Not in this life time!" Tidus began to try to pull himself and Metea-Tempest up. Slowly his grip on the beam began to slip. He then guided Metea-Tempest's hand to his ankle. Catching on, she grabbed on and Tidus was free to use both hands. But even this didn't work. Neither he nor Metea-Tempest had a chance to even scream as they fell.

Tidus opened his eyes slowly. He then looked around. He was…alive? Metea-Tempest sat up and groaned. "Okay…that…hurt."

"At least we're alive to feel it." Tidus pointed out.

"Hey! You're right! We are alive!" Together they worked their way through the rubble. "I don't get it. Not that I'm downing the whole 'alive' thing, but with a fall like that…"

"We should be ready for matching permanent sleeping bags, I know." Tidus frowned and then spotted someone. "Hey! There's Auron. Maybe he can explain." Tidus hurried over to Auron. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. For both of you. Let's go." Metea-Tempest hurried over and shared a look with Tidus, who shrugged. They hurried to catch up with Auron. As they ran, the crowd seemed to stop moving. Tidus looked at Metea-Tempest, who was just as confused. They both spotted the same hooded boy as from before. "It has begun…don't cry." He vanished and the crowd was running again. Metea-Tempest shook her head and ran after Auron. Tidus stared at where the boy had been before following. What had begun? He spotted Metea-Tempest and Auron staring at the huge ball of water. When Tidus joined them, Auron said simply, "We call it Sin."

"Wha?" Tidus was about to ask when Auron rushed ahead.

"That guy is a friend of your dad's?" Metea-Tempest asked.

"That's what I heard." Tidus sighed as he gave chase.

"And I thought my dad knew some loons." Metea-Tempest hurried after them, the strange feeling that what ever 'Sin' was, it was about to lead to trouble. As she ran, she grumbled, "I _knew_ practicing at the stadium was a bad idea."

Just as they crossed the bridge, they saw that Auron had stopped. Without looking at either of them, he tossed them each a weapon. "Here. Gifts from your fathers."

"Okay." Metea-Tempest looked at hers. It was a blade that seemed to be filled with electricity. Tidus was eyeing his when several creatures appeared out of nowhere. Tidus backed away, swatting at them. Auron pulled out a large sword of his own and calmly told the two, "I hope you know how to use those." His meaning was clear. If they didn't know before, they were about to get a crash course and fast. Tidus and Metea-Tempest learned quickly and soon were slashing their way through the creatures. As they continued, Tidus glanced up at the building sized poster of his father and glared at it. He thought to himself, "What are you laughing at, old man?' Metea-Tempest glanced at Tidus and then at the poster. She sighed and hurried after Auron. Soon, they reached a part of the bridge that was swarming with the creatures. More appeared behind them. Auron studied the odds and saw a transformer that was barley hanging onto the bridge. Pointing at it with his sword, he told them, "Hit that thing."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Both Tidus and Metea-Tempest yelled at him.

"Trust me!" Knowing that they had no other choice, they did so. They only had a second to put away their weapons and run when the transformer exploded. Tidus and Metea-Tempest had barely reached the edge of the bridge when Auron yelled at them, "Jump!" Both jumped, but the gap was too big. Once again, Tidus was just barely hanging on with Metea-Tempest clinging to him. Looking up at Tidus, Metea-Tempest didn't say a word. Tidus knew that she was asking him not to let go. Something told him that if they fell this time, they would die. He yelled for Auron to help them. He looked up to yell again when he saw a strange light over Auron. Auron was looking at the light and talking to it. "Are you certain?" What ever answer he received must have been the one that he was looking for, because with one arm, he reached down and pulled both Tidus and Metea-Tempest to safety and then held them both up toward the light with both arms. "This is where your story begins. How it ends is up to you." Tidus struggled to free himself. Metea-Tempest looked thoughtful at Auron, and felt that she could trust him. A second later, the light swallowed both of them.


	2. 2

Tidus found himself floating. He first thought that he had died, but then he saw Metea-Tempest near him. Okay, that killed the idea that he had gone to Heaven. Just as he grabbed her arm, there was a flash and he saw the boy from before. Pulling Metea-Tempest along, Tidus swam down next to the boy and saw that the boy looked like his father. His father then turned into him when he was a kid. Tidus tried to speak, but another flash stopped him from doing so.

Metea-Tempest glared at Tidus as they reached the surface. "WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THAT FRIEND OF YOURS? WAS HE TRYING TO KILL US! I'M STARTING TO FEEL LIKE A CAT THAT HAS LOST COUNT OF HOW MANY LIVES SHE HAS LEFT! Tidus winced as Metea-Tempest yelled for a few more minutes. When she was calm again, she added, "Not to down the whole, 'alive' thing." Tidus nodded and looked around. He knew that they were in trouble. Without shelter and at that moment, treading water, sooner or later they would get tired and drown, or freeze to death. Spotting land a few minutes away, Tidus motioned for Metea-Tempest to follow him. Once they reached solid ground, Metea-Tempest sighed and stretched. Together they walked toward a group of buildings that were on the other side of a bridge. Just as they were close to being completely across, several creatures jumped out of the water, destroying the bridge before the two could cross it. After a short battle with three of the creatures Tidus was starting to worry. Suddenly, they were given a helping hand by a gigantic monster that ate the fourth and final creature. Metea-Tempest and Tidus both swam away before they could end up on the menu as well. Once on dry land, and inside, Tidus led the way onto a large room. Metea-Tempest grumbled something under her breath. Tidus turned and looked at her. Returning the look, Metea-Tempest told him, "I said, 'the whole near death thing is starting to bug me."

"Same here." Tidus made Metea-Tempest rest while he went looking for supplies to start a fire. Once he had what he needed and had a blaze going, Tidus finally asked the one question that had been bothering him, "So, why did your dad stop talking to you?"

"Because of what I refused to be."

Flashback----

Metea-Tempest glared at her father as he looked out at the water, as if he had not just ripped his daughter's heart out. "You want me to stop playing the one game that I enjoy?" Metea-Tempest asked him slowly.

"That's right. I think it's time that you stop this foolishness."

"Foolishness, Daddy? What makes you think that you can just walk into my life and tell me what to do?"

"I'm your father, young lady."

"Some father you are. When I needed you, you weren't there. Now that I don't need you…"

"LOOK AT YOU!" Her father finally turned and began to yell. "THEY DON'T WANT YOU ON THE TEAM BECAUSE YOU'RE GOOD! THEY WANT YOU THERE BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAK OF NATURE! I WANT YOU TO STOP PLAYING SO THAT YOU CAN FINALLY GET THE OPERATION THAT CAN GIVE YOU A NORMAL LIFE!"

"WHAT YOU CALL NORMAL, I CALL BULLSHIT! I AM NOT SOME DAMN EMPLOYEE THAT YOU CAN YELL 'JUMP' AT AND I ASK YOU HOW HIGH!"

"IF YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!"

"THEN I GUESS I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Metea-Tempest then stormed away from her father, refusing to look back. She knew that if she did, he would see the tears in her eyes, the same eyes that he hated so much.

End of Flashback----

Tidus looked at the fire and said, "That sucks."

"I haven't spoken to him again since." Metea-Tempest looked away and added, "I never thought he say those things and there he was…yelling them at me."

"Man, that's why you care so much about the game. I guess we're kind of the same." Together they fell asleep, huddled close to stay warm.

Tidus wasn't sure what had awakened him, until he noticed just how cold it was. 'The fire!' Tidus turned to look at it. The fire was close to going out. "No! Come one, don't go out! I'll find some more wood for you." He turned to tell Metea-Tempest, but saw that she was out cold. He then kicked himself. She was sensitive to the cold. The colder she became, the more she slept and the more she slept, the deeper the sleep became. Tidus was torn between finding wood and keeping Metea-Tempest warm. Tidus was about to shake Metea-Tempest to wake her when he spotted movement. A creature like the one before appeared out of nowhere. The two locked into a fight just as the doors exploded and a group of people seemed to look at the situation. A young man, a fish-like creature fighting while a young woman seemed to be on the floor dead. The group shot and killed the fish like creature and then turned to regard Tidus. They started talking to each other in a language that Tidus didn't understand. One person that was with the group seemed to be on his side, that is until she nailed him hard enough to knock him out.


End file.
